<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night of Melancholy: Chapter 2 (AU Stolitz Singers!) by Doredarus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670019">Night of Melancholy: Chapter 2 (AU Stolitz Singers!)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doredarus/pseuds/Doredarus'>Doredarus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(AU Stolitz Singers!) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, Host Clubs, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Singing, Song Lyrics, club, lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doredarus/pseuds/Doredarus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you switch your favorite horse lover murderous imp and a lusty demon owl prince, into the biggest music fans?<br/>AU fanfic where Blitzo is a big fan of dancing music, while Stolas is a famous singer and musician in a brand new music club downtown!</p><p>*AU idea created by @SatorRotas over on twiteer!*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blitzo &amp; Stolas (Helluva Boss), Blitzo &amp; Stolas Goetia, Blitzo/Stolas, Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Stolas &amp; Blitzo, Stolas and Blitzo (Helluva Boss)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(AU Stolitz Singers!) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night of Melancholy: Chapter 2 (AU Stolitz Singers!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for having took a bit longer with this! I been a bit busy this last week and didn't found much time to work on the second part.<br/>I might end up doing weekly uploads of a new chapter, every Sunday! </p><p>For now, I hope you all enjoy the second part of this AU series! The third part is already on the making!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gazes fixated, eyes locked. Breathing matched, their hearts sharing an upbeat rhythm, rivaling the sweet melody of the club. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not going away, staying and closing the distance between each other. Their chemistry, even if left suspended for months, now refueled as if no time at all had passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands opened, clawed fingers intertwined, together in a blissful reunion where their beating hearts raced as their touch reached one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blitzo, my dear!! What are you...how did you-?” A calming voice broke the melodic silence between the two old lovers, but was cut sharply yet softly with the plea of the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” His eyes turned down but held the courage to face up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry for everything that happened. That night in your home, I…” The imp tried his best to let out the apology he had been seeking to deliver for so long. An apology that he soon discovered would need to wait. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stolas! You around here?” A familiar voice sounds from afar, slowly approaching their intimate space. The owl turned around. Stolas recognized it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” The imp muttered to himself. His presence here, he knew well enough that it was not completely permitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas turned again to face the imp, upon hearing his timid hooves, taking steps back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you later, okay? Break a leg!” Wanting to avoid any unnecessary problems and awkward explanations, the imp waved his clawed hand, alongside a weak smile across his cheeks, and ran away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blitzo...wait!!” Stolas cried out dumbfounded. His plea was not heard, as the imp had disappeared around a corner, leaving Stolas to stay still and ponder what just happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait? For what?” The owner of the distant voice, appearing just seconds after the imp had already taken his leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The goetic singer sighed, giving himself a moment to balance his emotions. His tail and body turnabout gracefully, letting himself be shown to his old friend, Wanrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bulky and old hellhound, scars of past fights surrounding his grey maned body. But still with a caring warmth that had not abandoned him after all these years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Just...trying out my notes! Before talking to the audience. I want to be completely ready.” Stolas affirmed with a smile, but one tainted with the smallest traces of sadness. Traces that his friend easily read, but decided not to incur about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Wanrick looked down at the owl, seeing him dressed up and ready for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid the time for practise is over for now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas tilted his head, wondering. But opened his beak in surprise at realizing what he meant. The sudden meeting before had left him perplexed enough to not remember the very thing he was getting ready for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s why I came to see you. The show is about to start and they need you there.” The hound said softly, extending his paw and offering to guide him to the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owl rekindled his smile, this time one with no leftover of lament, but with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe not too late to practise one last time. I hope you don’t mind my singing for a little bit.” </span>
  <span>Stolas said with a cheeky voice, preparing his throat. Wanrick chuckled, and took the first steps towards the stage. Stolas followed, his talons stepping on the red carpet of the corridor, following the rhythm of the canine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mind? Come now, it’s one of the few things that these old ears of mine still get to hear and enjoy completely.” He barked out in happiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stolas greeted that remark back with a giggle and prepared his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His movements became automatic, walking and directions followed naturally while his consciousness sunk deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crimson eyes closing behind his black lids, letting the flow of the aetherial space around him to fill his soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body’s tension, vanished as dust would on a sandy beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stressed mind being calmed down, as if being transported away to a small paradise and finding a long forgotten respite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sight awoke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights of the corridor seem to become dim and dimmer with every passing second. All noises around him being muffled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His white beak opened, letting out a voice echoing from his very memories.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stood at the edge of the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I let myself be lost in the false truth of this world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Stood at the edge of the world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Deaden by the fear filling me. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You came into my damned view, and whispered to my ear;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We have come too far to give in</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The best is yet to come</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So let’s stand shoulder to shoulder, and continue’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can start again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t have to be the end;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘We trusted our lives to this cold world</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>and survived even after its deceit.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We can start again</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It doesn’t have to be the end;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Now we are good enough to continue</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And fight for ourselves.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hold my heart on the palm of your hand</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guide me to eden’s promise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The place where we will call home</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And be together, forever more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beauty of his chirping words, following their enchanted walk all the way till the end, where the brilliance of the stage and the audience’s cheers awaited them. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>